Frobin Ficlets
by Another Second Account
Summary: A collection of Frobin ficlets that were too short to publish on their own. Pre and Post time skip with tons of Frobin goodness. First chapter: Dishes Duty, Breakaway, and Reunion Observations.


_**Dishes Duty**_

He smirked as a plan formed in his head, one that would even out the score between them. The devilish woman deserved it after all with how she had mercilessly tempted him during their meal. He finished scrubbing the pan that was in his hands, passing it to the archaeologist to dry. He watched as she methodically ran the towel over the damp metal, drying it to perfection before turning to the side to place it back in the cabinet.

 _Bingo.,_ thought the cyborg excitedly as Robin turned her back to him. He shook a few droplets of soapy water from his hand before giving the woman a swift spank on her bottom. Franky smirked in satisfaction as he saw a wet hand-print was left on the raven-haired woman's right buttock, unmistakably his. _Hehe, that will show her._ She set the pan on the shelf as she had intended, then turned around to face the large man that was smirking down at her.

"Oi, I just remember I left some blueprints on deck, would you mind going and getting them for me, Nico Robin?", he asked cockily, knowing he had won this round against her. He relished the thought of her leaving the privacy of the kitchen where someone could see the mark he had left on the seat of her pants, knowing he had gotten a hand on the devil woman. A feat few would dare face.

"Would you mind explaining why you felt the need to get my jeans wet, Franky-san? Your answer will determine your punishment.", answered Robin without missing a beat, her smile an agonizing mix of sultry and threatening.

"I thought you deserved a little punishment yourself after the way you screwed with me at dinner.", he said, remembering the carefully planned touches she had given him throughout the night. This woman was gonna be the death of him; it took all his willpower to not throw her over his shoulder and take her up to his workshop where they could play without prying eyes. He leaned down then, making it to so that his lips were against her ear, watching in delight as she shivered as he let his breath fan across her skin. He grabbed her wrist tugging her flush against his metal chest as his large hand slid down her back to her rear once again. He gave her a couple of playful pats to the area, before another hard spank. "Gah, it's super hard to resist that fine body of yours, especially that super nice butt when you're 'not' bending over and shaking it for me, Nico Robin. I've been thinking about doing that all night.", he added, running his tongue over the shell of her ear before pulling back up to his full height.

"You should have done it sooner, I don't mind.", she said, smiling coyly up at him as she dragged a single long finger down his chest. Franky blushed at the sexy look the archaeologist was giving him, unable to form a cohesive thought with her icy blue eyes drawing him in. "Franky-san, why don't we head some place more private.", she cooed up at him.

That was all he needed to hear to pick her up around the waist, his lips hungrily seeking her own as they trailed hot kisses upward from the sensitive skin of her breast, to her neck and cheeks, and finally to her waiting mouth. He used one hand to hold her against him as she wrapped her legs around his massive torso, the other pinched and teased the firm flesh of her bottom, eliciting moans from the normally enigmatic woman. He carried her towards the ladder, keeping one hand under her bottom as the other grabbed rung after rung, bringing them closer to the sanctuary of his workshop.

 _ **Breakaway**_

Robin decided to toy with the man. Trailing a hand down his back before bringing it to his speedo and giving his bottom a hard pinch. Franky yelped slightly at the sudden assault to his backside, turning to see the playful smirk on the archaeologist's face as she withdrew. _Dang Woman, trying to test me while we're out with everyone. Hehe, I'll show her._ He fell into step beside the younger woman, glancing periodically from under his shades as she talked with their crew's doctor. It didn't take long for the furry little guy to get distracted, hurriedly chasing after their captain who had spotted a candy store a few blocks ahead. He slowed his pace until the others had passed by him, leaving only Nico Robin close enough to notice anything he was doing. He brought his hand forward, to rest on her bottom. It was big enough to cup both cheeks without the need of his left he noticed once again. He rubbed the area through her thin pink wrap, before tightening his grip to get it a couple firm squeezes. "You know it's hard enough to resist you in places like this without you egging it on.", he said.

"Would you prefer I stop?"

"There's a hardware store three streets over that I noticed when we docked. I'm gonna head over there.", he said with a smirk. "It'd be super great if you came there, Sexy.", he added.

"I'll need to wait at least ten minutes to not arise suspicion."

"Right, then I want a kiss.", he whispered back, his hand still groping her rear as they walked behind their oblivious nakama.

"That sounds doable."

"Mm, I like it when you talk dirty.", joked the cyborg. "I'll see you in a few, Babe.", he whispered. "Hey, Zoro, tell Luffy I'm gonna run and pick up some supplies for Sunny, okay.", called the shipwright, reluctantly releasing Nico Robin's behind as the green-haired man turned around to acknowledge him.

"Sure. I doubt he'll care though now that he's found food.", sighed Zoro.

"Later, Bro.", he called turning the corner as his nakama headed away. He smiled as he saw Robin turn to look after him, taking the opportunity to blow her a kiss. She shook her head at his childish behavior, but he could have sworn he saw a tinge of pink on her pale cheeks as he headed for the hardware store. _Nico Robin, I'll give you a way more super kiss when you get there.,_ thought Franky, striking his signature pose in the street as he pictured kissing the beautiful woman. _My little archaeologist is quite the vixen, I'll need to work on getting that cute blush out of her again. Then, maybe I can convince her to ditch that long skirt for something much more super, like a bikini bottom. Her backside would look super amazing!_ "Ow!", yelled the cyborg to himself. "Oh yeah, my babe is super hot!", he yelled, popping his hips. "Ow!" Franky shifted his eyes around, waiting for the applause his super dancing deserved, until he noticed the amount of weird stares he was getting from the surrounding people and utter lack of appreciative ones. "Tch, these folks just don't understand a man's romance.", he sighed as he continued on his way. Several turns later he was pacing outside the hardware store, too eager to try and get any actual shopping done while he waiting for the lovely historian to arrive.

 _I should build myself a super watch to time things like this, or attach one to my body. It's gotta be past ten minutes now. Maybe Girly's holding her up or one of the guy's might have asked for her help. She has a hard time saying no to the boys when they want her time.,_ thought the cyborg enviously. _Maybe she can sneak down to workshop later once we're all back on Sunny. That wouldn't be too hard to explain, unless one of them started to catch on that no women can resist the superness of Furanky and figured out that Nico Robin had fallen victim to me. Little minx would probably have a field day trying to get me all worked up in front of the crew if they new we were an item._

"That's quite the fearsome expression on your face, Franky-kun. I'm curious as to whom you're thinking about that would cause it.", came the sultry voice of the raven-haired woman as she approached him.

"Ow, just thinking about how to handle all that teasing you love to do when the crew eventually finds out about us."

"Oh, so you see us together at 'eventually'?", she asked playfully, but he could hear the concern hidden underneath.

"Heck yeah!", he yelled, scooping her up into his arms so that he was cradling her like a new bride about to be carried across the threshold. "You want me to make you a ring? Or how about I carry you back over to the crew so they can see that kiss you owe me, huh, Babe? Or maybe you could get my name tattooed on your bu-", he paused at the death glare she shot at him as he mentioned the last suggestion. "Woah, woah, I was only kidding, Nico Robin.", he said, starting to walk once again, putting more distance between them and their nosy friends. "It doesn't have to be on yo-"

"You're being quite bold with the woman who brought you to your knees with just two hands to your manhood.", said Robin calmly. "Would you like a repeat of that incident? I'm sure I could manage to actually crush them like grapes this time.", she added with a smirk.

"Oi, oi, you don't always have to go there. I was only kidding, Nico Robin.", said the sweating cyborg as he walked through the streets. "Right now, I'm fine with just having your sexy little self all to myself.", he added, letting the little hand pop out of his large one that wasn't cradling her against his chest. "In fact, the ship isn't too far.", he added suggestively, tugging on the zipper to her vest as she giggled up at him.

"I don't really think this is the proper place for this kind of forwardness, Franky-san.", said Robin airily as the man dipped his face down to press kisses along her practically exposed breasts.

"So was that a yes to heading for Sunny?", he asked hopefully.

Robin wrapped her arms his neck, pulling his head towards her own before smashing her lips against his in a heated kiss. She smiled as she felt the metal man cease his walking, focusing all of his attention onto her as she explored his cola-flavored mouth with her tongue. "There's your kiss, Franky-san. I assume that should suffice until we reach the ship."

"Super!", agreed the shipwright before taking off at an impressive speed as he raced towards his floating masterpiece.

 _ **Reunion Observations**_

"Ow, ow, yeah! That's definitely my SUPER sexy archaeologist, Nico Robin!", shouted the cyborg, pumping his leg as he held his signature pose.

"Franky.", breathed the woman as she pulled herself onto the ship with the help of a chain of flower arms. "It's good to be back."

"SUPER good! Now let me get a good look at the sexy bod of yours.", said the mechanic, pushing his shades up as he approached his girlfriend. The hulking man bend over so that he was closer to the historian's height, taking a long look at her smiling face before beginning his slow circle around her. "SUPER CUTE smile, check.", he noted, taking the opportunity to pat her head as he continued walking. "SUPER sexy legs, check." Franky ceased his circling, pausing to check out the archaeologist's rather impressive rear before giving it a playful pinch. He guffawed as the woman yelped in surprise at the sudden touch. "Haha, SUPER perfect butt, check. That cute little squeak definitely isn't a usual with my Nico Robin.", he added though.

He moved back in front of her so that he could get the full the effect of her embarrassment by seeing her rosy cheeks. "Oi, Babe. It hasn't been so long that you've forgotten your SUPER boyfriend's touch, have you?" he asked. Before she could answer, the shipwright had lifted her into the air, pressing her up against his chest with one large hand cupping her bottom and supporting her while the other brushed her hair back. "Maybe I should give that ticklish neck of yours some smooches to jog your memory.", he added cockily. His eyes remained locked with Robin's as he leaned forward and began covering her neck and face with sweet kisses. "Or maybe we need to go 'organize my work space' down in my work shop, hmm?", he asked, waggling his eyebrows up at her.

"It would take much more than a measly two years to make me forget a man such as yourself, Franky.", she said, before capturing the man's lips with her own. Franky brought his hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer.

 _We have a lot of time to make up. The two years without this have been torture, but thankfully things are still the sam- Huh.._

Franky pulled away from the kiss, swiftly setting a dazed Robin back on her feet.

"Franky...is some-", began Robin, before noticing the intense stare he had focused on her. "Franky?"

 _Hmm, that's gotta be it. It's the only explanation, to why it feels different.,_ thought the cyborg, leaning closer.

"Frank-", started the raven-haired woman once again, before the man's hand reaching out and yanking down her vest's zipper made her stop.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely bigger than two years ago!", exclaimed Franky, holding Robin's leather vest open as he observed her voluptuous chest. "I knew something felt different when you were pressed up against m-Ow!" yelped the shipwright as his speedo snapped against his sensitive hindquarters. "Robin, what was that for?", asked the cyborg angrily before shivering at the cold glare the woman had leveled at him.

"Franky, you're aware that this is, in fact, a populated island, correct?", she asked smoothly.

"Y-yeah."

"And you're aware that today is the day that all of our nakama will be gathering on this ship?"

"Of course."

"Then I would suggest that you refrained from undressing me in the middle of the deck from now on. It would be terrible if I was forced to reiterate this point by persuading you to my way of thinking like in Water Seven. Wouldn't it, Franky?", she asked calmly.

"Y-yes, Ma'am. Un-understood.", stuttered the carpenter nervously. "No need to result to that...again."

"I'm glad.", replied that blue-eyed woman, carefully zipping her vest back up to cover her large bust. "Now, why don't you tell me about these last two years while we wait for our nakama to return, hmm.", offered the historian, smiling over her shoulder at the massive man, and all the while swinging her hips seductively as she made her way to the steering bench. She waited for Franky to take a seat first to make sure he had ample room to accommodate his new, much larger, body. She giggled as he patted his thighs, indicating for her to sit in his lap as opposed to beside him after he had taken his seat.

"Fufufu, you know there's enough room for both of us on the bench, Franky.", she noted after obliging her cyborg and taking a seat on his bare thighs.

"Yeah, but this way I get to have you even closer.", he countered, making his point by placing on hand on her hip, pressing her side closer against his chest. "Feel free to straddle my SUPER self if you feel that you can't resist my new, even SUPERER, manly body."

"Fufufu, I think I can contain myself until this evening, dear.", giggled the women, wrapping her arms around the man's neck. "Although, I hope that this massive body won't slow you down now. We do have quite a lot of time to make up for.", she added, trailing a finger down his scarred chest as her lips hovered dangerously close to his own.

Instead of answering, Franky smashed his lips against her own, pulling her impossibly close as his metal hands traversed her supple body. He grin into the kiss as the archaeologist trembled at his touch, running through the short hairs on his scalp. No doubt it was muscle memory from their make-out sessions two years earlier when she had developed the habit of gripping onto his stylized blue pompadour.

"Oi, Nico Robin, press my nose."

"Pardon?", asked the confused woman. This was the second time today the man had interrupted their kissing. He better have a more suitable reason this time, or he would suffer the consequences.

"Yeah, for three seconds."

Despite her doubt, Robin obliged, pressing one long finger against the cool steel of his nose and holding the pressure against it for three seconds.

"Ta-da. Pretty super, huh?", asked the man, smiling up at his lover.

Robin couldn't help the grin tugging at her lips at the sight of the her Franky's familiar large pompadour. Just as outrageous in all of it's neon blue glory as it had been two years ago.

"Yes, super indeed.", she agreed, pulling his head towards her chest. She nuzzled the blue hairs, hugging the man's head closer as he rubbed her back. "You really haven't changed, Franky.", she whispered, tears welling up as she held the man. "It's finally over.", she breathed, the relief clear in her voice.


End file.
